Increased convenience and efficiency are hallmarks of value in many products. Fitness equipment is no different. Resistance type fitness equipment has repeatedly been shown to provide numerous benefits including increased bone density, increased lean tissue mass and also some cardiovascular benefits. A desirable aspect of fitness equipment is the ability to change the resistance. Users need to increase resistance as they progress in an exercise program thereby the machine must be able to provide a variability in resistance settings. Ease of use and the ability to quickly change resistance are important in that some exercise programs require resistance changes with minimal down time. General ease of operation is always desirable but in fitness equipment and especially resistance or strength equipment it is highly desirable.
It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for an adjustable resistance setting device that allows for actuation of a dial or other actuation system to simply, easily and reliably change the resistance settings in an exercise device. The present invention fulfills this need and others.